Lola's Academy
by Natalie M.R
Summary: Caroline Forbes is a twenty-one year old singer who just entered Lola's academy for music after a one year break. After a serious of events, she meets the school's prodigy Klaus Mikaelson. Is her life going to change for the best?
1. Chapter 1: Klaus and Caroline meet

**LOLA'S ACADEMY**

 **\- A Klaus and Caroline au fanfic**

* * *

The music reminded me of my past memories. Unfortunately sad, depressing memories. I can still remember Bach's masterpiece playing in the backround on my grandmother's gramophone, as my father opens the front door leaving us forever. My mind got lost in the darkness, wandering in the memories of my past self, until he brought me back. The question "Who are you?" was running through my mind. His dark blond strands clouded my view. They were moving lightly, in line with stronger movements of his head towards the piano, as he was feeling the music with each note.

Mysteriously, another thought came to mind. He was handsome…STOP! Caroline, you don't even know him. Suddenly, I felt a burst of energy rush through my body as he fixed his gaze on me. I felt naked under his eyes as they seem to have stripped any level of confidence I possessed. I felt ashamed and embarrassed for accidentally peaking through the glass door on my way to my class. I hide my face and quickly ascend the staircase leading me to my first singing lesson after a one year break.

* * *

"Who were you ogling before class?" Elena asks, giving me a look as if telling me that she caught me in the act of doing something shameless. Was I that obvious?

"I don't know – "

"What I'm talking about?" she cuts me off in the middle of finishing my sentence. I shoot her an annoyed look.

"No, I don't know who I was looking at. I heard someone playing the piano so I peaked for like a minute. No big deal, " I say unfazed by the way Elena was observing me.

"Was he hot?" she giggles like a fool, "Probably Niklaus or Tyler Lockwood. They are the only people I would expect to be practicing so early." "And people you would take interest in, " she adds devilishly.

"I didn't take any interest, I was just passing by," I snap back in defence, " Besides, it's not Tyler. "

"How would you even know how Tyler looks like?" she looks at me with a weird look, " You just arrived at Lola's academy. Is there something I don't know?"

"No!" I raise my tone by accident making her jump, " I was hurrying to Mr. Griffald's class, and we sort of bumped into each other. He just helped me pick up my stuff. That's all."

"Hmm you've been into a lot of accidents from this morning," she smirks at me. I roll my eyes at her, annoyed by her questioning my every move, but I just laugh it over.

Relieved by the sudden silence between us I let out a sigh, also not looking where I was going exactly. I bump into someone for the second time this day, and from the corner of my eyes I see a familiar blond strand of hair.

"Somebody is not watching if she's walking all over someone's feet, " I hear the figure say in a husky tone. I can also feel he is sort of amused by the whole situation. I curse myself for looking who it so fast. As I avert my gaze to the unknown man, I was shocked to see the piano guy before me. I look at Elena who seems to get a kick out of me ending up in these kind of situations.

"Sorry um..," I start, apparently embarrassed by the whole display.

"Klaus, " he adds with a smirk, his green eyes leaving me naked once again. "And may I know the shoe stomper's name, love?"

"Love?" I scoff, annoyed by this egoistical person in front of me. Agh ! Why did he have to speak at all? You could've stayed such a pleasure to my eyes and ears I think to myself. "My name is not of your concern. I shall be going now, " I say, grabbing Elena by the arm and dragging her away from the scene. He didn't seem to be offended by my words at all. In fact, I noticed his green eyes light up as I walked away from him. Or are they blue?

"Oh my god! " Elena exclaims while holding me by my shoulders, " That was Niklaus. The Niklaus Mikaelson."

"So? " I ask trying to appear unfazed by her statement, even though I was clearly interested in finding out more.

"Niklaus Mikaelson is Lola's prodigy. He is one of the best piano players in Mystic Falls along with Tyler, if not better. It's no secret Tyler hates Klaus. It all started when Tyler's own mum thought he deserved to win in the school's final competition. He never forgave him for that, even though it wasn't his actual fault. But, you know, boys will be boys."


	2. Chapter 2

**LOLA'S ACADEMY**

Chapter II

* * *

" Twenty years has passed since we first made the decision to combine our schools into one. Lola's Academy for music. We greet our new students with open arms in their tough upcoming years. If you're lucky maybe some of the sophomores will teach you the ropes in how to survive your first year, but I wouldn't count on it. If you're here, then that means you carry the gift for singing or for instruments. You didn't make it. You just have potential. A seed of talent. Anyone of you could be sent home any minute. These will be the best and the worst four years of your future. If you came to make friends, you're in the wrong place. If you came to fool around and go to parties, you're in the wrong place. If you came to work hard and fight for a spot in your future business, then you just might be in the right place. Don't make me regret not giving a seat to a person more worthy of sitting in it. Finally, my name is Lola Kamio, and I look forward to seeing all of your capabilities. Good luck! "

I let out a breath I was holding in once she finishes her "welcoming" speech. The harsh tone of her voice made the whole experience nerve wrecking for the fresh meat. I see a lot of legs trembling and terrified faces. They'll be lucky to survive the first cut. The truth is everybody is afraid, but the key is to not let it show.

I can feel a pair of eyes burning holes straight through the back of my head, making me slightly uncomfortable. I slowly turn my head around and find myself in a bit of a shock. I find myself staring into the face belonging to a smirking Tyler Lockwood, sitting beside the sophomores. I feel a chill flow right through me. My throat tightens. I shoot him a polite smile, apparently just making it worse. His eyes lighten up, never leaving mine. I turn my gaze quickly on Elena, mouthing the words 'help me.' She takes the hint and asks if I could hold the door for her while she goes to the bathroom, explaining the door to be broken for half a year now. I give her a light nod, thanking her mentally.

"So, already an admirer huh?" she lets out a laugh once we exited the room.

"Elena, that's not funny!" I yell out, "I don't find this cute at all. Quite the opposite actually."

"Stop being so overdramatic, " Elena chuckles, " You know, a lot of girls would kill to be in your spot, but I guess you are too busy looking for someone else."

"That's nice to hear," I say sarcastically, "I would also like to murder a certain person. We have that in common. Also, what do you mean by looking for someone else?"

"Nothing," she shoots me a cheeky wink," You were turning around a lot as if you were searching for a blond-haired God."

"Ugh! I wasn't looking for Klaus," I roll my eyes so hard, making my eyeballs hurt from the movement.

"Who said I was talking about Klaus hmm?"

From then I knew a lost the argument battle, so I just let her have her small victory. I tried changing the subject in despair.

Elena ends up really going to the bathroom, so I wait for her in the hall. From around the corner, a familiar face makes an appearance. Klaus Mikaelson. A strange feeling rushes through my veins once our eyes meet. I clear my throat in hopes of composing myself. I'm not going to act like a hormonal teenager. He's used to it. He feeds on the attention of naive love-struck girls.

"Caroline," he simply says with a malignant smile. Oh, would I love to wipe that smirk off his face. Wait...

"How do you know my name?" I ask completely puzzled.

"You left so rudely last time. We didn't have a chance to introduce ourselves properly," his smile only grows wider while offering me his hand, "Klaus Mikaelson."

Was he asking around? I don't even know anyone here. I take him up on his offer of an awkward handshake/introduction. Just the touch of his hand could drive me to the edge of sanity, but I try to cover my interest with hostility. It's for the best.

"I know," I say slapping myself mentally as soon as the words left my mouth. That sparks something inside him, as his lips curve into a sly smile. Amusement probably.

"Looks I'm not the only one who's well informed," he lets out a chuckle, making me shiver.

"I wasn't asking around," I snap back trying to fix the mess I made,"Unfortunately, it looks like you're the center of everyone's attention."

"Yours too?" he asks curiously, the smirk never leaving his lips. The arrogance of this guy.

"No," I scoff, "You wouldn't grasp my attention even if you lived a thousand more lives."

* * *

 _ **a/n:** Ciao guys, that would be the end of the second chapter. I will try and make them longer in the future, I'm just busy at the moment. Please review since it helps me know how I'm doing and it affects where the storyline will go in the future. _

**_Love, Natalija ! 3_**


End file.
